


The man who gambled with gods

by Arciel18



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Naruto, One Piece, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Akuma no Mi | Devil Fruit, F/M, Kryptonian Biology, Multiverse, Reincarnation, Wishes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:54:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26820988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arciel18/pseuds/Arciel18
Summary: A man is reincarnated with a couple of wishes due to good karma...but this isn't your traditional rebirth fic
Kudos: 6





	1. A life well lived means I can do whatever the hell I want

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so if you came here from my other fic sorry I just kinda lost interest in it and so kinda just put it on hold for now.maybe the interest will spark up again maybe it won't either way here is something that's been percolating in my head for a while.

There once was a boy, a small child who at the young age of 5 was brilliant but cold and emotionless. Always thinking ahead calculating everything he did.

One day the boy learned of Karma: do good into others and good will happen to you, do bad and bad things happen. But he also read about reincarnation and how Karma tied into it.

Using this as his premise with fiction and nonfiction alike as references, he led a life without compare. He cured hundreds of known diseases and viruses, invented dozens of advanced medical equipment, made dozens of charities ones that actually worked and spent his entire life using his incredible intellect to save lives and help people.

And he did all of this for one reason: to amass Karma for his next life. Regardless of anything he firmly believed in reincarnation and Karma. He had to or else his entire life would be built on a lie. Throughout his whole life despite all his inventions and breakthroughs he lived in near abject poverty keeping and spending only the bare minimum on himself to live and function, donating and using his accumulated wealth to further yet more research to improve the world or his own mind so as to be able to do even more.

Upon his death it was determined that, in his lifetime alone not even counting what came after as a result of his actions, he had saved over 4.12 million lives.

Now for those unaware Karma is USUALLY determined by how much good one does for the sake of good, meaning doing good things for reasons beneficial to oneself doesn't count. And he did all these things for no reason other than to improve his next life.

That being said in his whole life he did nothing for personal gain spent no money on himself for pleasure or happiness nor any form of hedonism. And regardless of his reasoning he had done so much good that it was impossible not to reward him somehow.

So the gods decided to give him a chance.

POV change

It was really dark everywhere he turned, "hm so this is the after life huh? I'm not impressed."

MORTAL WE HAVE SEEN YOUR ACTIONS AND YOUR REASONING. WE HAVE DECIDED TO GIVE YOU A CHANCE, YOU CAN REINCARNATE. HOWEVER BEFORE YOU DO WE YOU MUST CHOOSE; GAMBLE YOUR POTENTIAL KARMA FOR WISHES OR USE IT FOR A RANDOM REINCARNATION WITH THE POSSIBILITY OF YOUR KARMA BEING CORRUPT BY YOUR INTENT.

Without hesitation the man decided "then let us play a game."

And so it was and after gambling for an undefined period of time(I'm lazy sue me) he ended up with 2 nigh limitless wishes and one minor wish:that is a wish that may be rejected and have to choose something else.

The only limitations on the first 2 were: no true immortality, no instant death powers, and no reality bending/wish making powers.

So his first wish was that in whatever world he was reborn into even if they did not exist there he was of a race of his own creation: an Alpha Kryptonian. That meaning he wouldn't have the weakness to magic and kryptonite and would possess in the core of his being a metaphysical infinite yellow solar generator to constantly fuel his Kryptonian powers and thus never be without them.

His second wish was an assimilation magic core which meant that any magic form he was exposed to his core would gain and begin generating that form of magic(hp magic, Mana, etherion, of etc.)

His third and minor wish was to create his body down to the most minute detail. 

All were pondered and then granted. And after designing his body he was then cast of to be reborn.


	2. Born atop a hill of corpses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you read any further and just in case the title wasn't enough of a hint this fic is going to be dark, seriously dark. So if you're squeamish or don't like dark themes and similar then leave now.
> 
> Also I don't have the best memory and haven't been watching for a while so if I get some stuff wrong or leave characters out just bear with it

The first thing I notice upon waking up after my rebirth is that I'm technically not actually born yet. As in I'm still in the fucking womb.

At first I was okay with this, I mean I was probably going to be born soon enough right? Wrong, VERY wrong. I quickly realize the reason I woke up as an unborn child is the fact that my mother can't give birth. Not because she isn't far enough along but because that water(amniotic fluid) and walls around me are pretty quickly cooling right the fuck down.

Upon feeling this I come to the abrupt realization that my current resting place is the womb of a corpse. Don't that just make ya feel all warm and fuzzy? Sarcasm aside I know I need to GTFO here quicklime and despite the fragility and helplessness most unborn infants would possess I happen to be different.

After all most unborn infants don't have a condensed sun feeding them energy from the moment they begin to develop. So while nowhere near even average teen strength, I do in fact possess the strength of a child maybe 10 or so. Enough the fight or defend myself? Probably not. Enough to break myself outta this flesh prison? Most assuredly.

So that's exactly what I do, mind you it's slow going and takes a while but after about 10 minutes or so I finally break free and get my first glimpse of my new world.

And promptly freeze in shock. Corpses. Corpses to my left. Corpses to my right. CORPSES EVERY FUCKING WHERE! I surrounded by dead bodies and am about 8 feet from the ground with how high they are piled.

Noting more being tossed in and also being pretty freaked out I do the only thing a normal infant could/should be able to. I FUCKING SCREAM MY GODDAMN HEAD OFF! BECAUSE WHY ARE THERE SO MANY FUCKING DEAD BODIES?!

Apparently the screaming of an infant in a pile of corpses is attention grabbing enough that every person in hearing range wants to take a look because suddenly about 12-15 people dressed in these brown jackets with weird contraptions on their hips and fail swords all rush over.

Quite quickly a grin dude with sandy blonde hair makes his way over to me and cutting my umbilical cord in one dextrous motion lifts me away from the corpse of my spawn point-because what the hell else am I going to call a dead body that I woke up in-and checks me over with a sharp pair of eyes.

After about half minute he gives me a tired smile and says...something. what? I'm a newborn in a new world I don't know the fucking language. Screw you I'm not fucking omniscient, expectant over bearing assholes.

That aside he brings me out of the corpse pile and HOLY SHIT THAT'S ALOT OF DEAD PEOPLE! There are bits and pieces everywhere! What the fuck happened here?

SOMETIME LATER

It's been a few days since I was picked up and by the looks of things these people are some sort of expeditionary force. And they move fast, in the time since I woke up we've been on the move almost nonstop. Only giving the horses a few hours break here and there.

It becomes apparent why around noon. There is a sort of tension, an air of unwelcome expectation lingering among the group as we get farther or closer from/to wherever we're coming/going from/to.

And then it happens. Out of the treeline a ways away about half a dozen fucking GIANTS! Made of weird fleshy muscle appear. The group are quickly spurred to action.

The sandy blonde hands me of to some brown haired lady. And fucking ziplines from his hips at the giants. What? So strange method of movement aside the whole team sans two-the lady holding me and some old dude-bust ass over to the giants and start slicing and dicing them.

Only they heal pretty fucking fast and don't like the fact that these people maybe a third their size are suddenly cutting them. So they seat them like bugs. And like said bugs about three people go splat, and one gets...WAIT DID THAT GIANT JUST EAT THAT DUDE?! WTF MAN!

So apparently the people eating murder giants can be killed because sandy-thats what I'm calling him now-manges to slice the back of ones neck and it drops dead. The other 5 soon follow but not before killing 2 more people.

Our group now down to about 12 people move on pretty quickly leading me to believe that this isn't an uncommon issue here. Giving me a grin outlook on my new world.

A FEW HOURS LATER _WALL MARIA_

So after a few hours we reached this utterly MASSIVE wall and are quickly ushered through some gates. After which it the from mood of the group seems to wash over the domiciles we pass and a lot of hushed whispers occur.

It only takes a few days for me to be registered and processed into what I assume is an orphanage. I can pick up from it being said enough that I have been name Kain McLeod and that this is going to be one harsh fucking world. I hope it's ready for me hehehe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As a parting note I feel I should state that rather than a fixed schedule I'm going to be going with the more fluid-whenever the hell I feel like it-form of chapter release I tried a fixed schedule with my last fic and it killed the inspiration fast so no more.


	3. Complications

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have decided that I won't be using canon in the strictest sense for any of of my stories. The reason is because the odds of a single individual appearing in just on or two of infinite variations in any universe is infinitely low as such all the world's will have slight to major differences and characters than the canonical one

I was 8 years old when it happened. When the colossal Titan broke through the wall. Mind you I was actually close when it happened as the orphanage I lived in was right next to the inner wall, as in like maybe a mile.

So me and the other kids were quickly shuffled towards the inner wall alongside many panicked adults. Not that I was worried of course.

In the 8 years I lived in this world I tested myself quite a bit, you'd probably be shocked just how easy it is for children to just wander off and no one take notice. Anyways at 8 I had the strength and speed of a Kryptonian nearly twice my age as in Clark at the start of season 1 in Smallville. I had incredible resilience and   
X-ray vision alongside super hearing, I had increased lung capacity but wasn't big enough for super breath as my lungs were still growing. Heat vision needed hormones so too young for that, and I hadn't figured out flight yet. I did however discover what my first magic was, a special form of innate bloodline magic. And considering my bloodline was a Kryptonian one my magic was of the star/sunlight variety.

With it I could manipulate and control light basically photokinesis but add a heat element to it. With my infinite sun core I had literally limitless energy to practice and use it with, so I did. And by now I was quite adept, capable of creating constructs of light, beams and blasts of light, and drawing light into me to speed myself up.

So with all this no I wasn't too worried about the Titans. But I didn't want to let on about what I could do just yet so I followed the caretaker through the gate and into the inner city.

A FEW DAYS LATER

So apparently with the breach having occured it spurred the higher up into action as a mass recruitment drive happened.

After serious thought and contemplation I decided to sign up, after all if I wanted resources to study a way to escape this backass world I had to have a high enough position. And what better place than the military.

7 YEARS LATER

It hadn't been the hardest thing to achieve phenomenal results within the academy and I was number 3-intentionally-on the final rankings after all I wouldn't want to draw too much attention by being in first.

While it had taken a little while to control my strength and speed-now capable of ripping multistory houses out of the ground by their foundations and moving at nearly 3 times the speed of sound takes a LOT of control to use at a human like level-bit now I was considered among the best of the recruits.

When offered to join the MP's I turned it down to the surprise of my superiors, I wanted to see what this world had to offer. And thus was joining the survey corps.

I planned to leave once we got far enough away from the wall anyway, slaughtering the potential witnesses and flying, yes flying away.

I had finally cracked how to fly, it was as simple as focusing on being as light as possible and moving which is why the story uses positive emotion as a substitute, after all I've been told positive emotion makes one feel very light and floaty.

Regardless my plans had a bit of a setback or rather complication when on our first day on the wall, the motherfucking colossal Titan appeared again.

This time though I wasn't just gonna take this shit sitting down and consequences be damned I hit the damn thing with my full strength right in its head.

Which promptly blew it head to smithereens and then used heat vision on its neck area which caused it to vanish in a pillar of steam.

With the colossal bastard down and the wall unbroken all the beasties down below were little more than target practice at this point.

So I flew down and decimated them in maybe like two minutes tops. After flying back up and landing on the wall I found myself face to barrel with about 30 guys with guns.

Apparently flying around lasering Titans and blowing off a head the size of a house with a punch wasn't considered 'normal' who knew?

So I responded exactly how anyone in my position would "guns? Really? I just flew around killing off titans, who were endangering the wall, and you think guns pointed at me is the way to go?"

A bald guy who I believe is named Pixis spoke up "stand down men, he's right he just saved all our asses and you wanna shoot him? How the hell are we gonna get people to join if this is how we treat our benefactors."

After which they all lowered their weapons but still kept a wary eye on me. Pixis turned to me and said "I'm commander Pixis of the Garrison corps, considering the jacket your wearing I'd say your with the survey corps right?"

"Yes, a new recruit" I responded honestly.

"Well I dare say you'll be one hell of an asset towards your division then son, but you're probably gonna have to go through a bit of hassle about all this first. Bureaucracy at it's finest heh."

I smirked and quipped "Yeah I understand, I kinda blew my gasket when that big bastard appeared out of nowhere. It just caught me off guard. But I'll cooperate."

And thus began my first experience with government idiocy in this life.

**Author's Note:**

> Next time: rebirth into the bizarre!


End file.
